Blink of an eye
by The Ama-ri
Summary: Al wakes up for the first time in his real body. One-Shot.


**So. This is my first Fanfic after...idk many years. It's _short_. But I like it for its shortness. It's a translation from my first language, so please have mercy. I'm not a native english speaker. The short sentences are intended (They were short in the original, too.)**

**All the contractions are dedicated to Morgan.**

**

* * *

Blink of an eye  
**

The first thing, Alphonse saw when he opened his eyes was the white ceiling of a hospital room. It was so unbearably bright, as if it was the first time he had ever seen light. For a short moment it was dark, then bright again. He was confused. _What was that?_ It was like someone put something on his eyes for a split second **(*)**.Maybe there was something on his helmet? He raised his hand to touch for it, and then he wondered. Instead of a Glove and his armored arm there was a pale, skinny hand. Alphonse hesitated. Was he…?

Before he could end his thought he heard a voice calling out for him. He turned his head and was blinded by the light coming through the window. However, he knew this silhouette as well as the voice. "Bro…ther?" Alphonse's voice was so faint and hoarse as if he had not used it for years.

Oh, right. He had not used it for about five years.

The chair, where the silhouette was sitting on scraped over the floor. Edward was standing up, covering the bright sun which shone through the window. Now Alphonse could finally see his brother.

Edward looked terrible. His left arm was wrapped in bandages while his right was completely missing; instead his sleeve was hanging down loosely. His head was bandaged as well and his hair was tousled and out of his usual braid. Edward had big bags under his eyes and looked tired. He didn't sleep for the last two days, waiting for Alphonse to wake up. The nurses wanted him to rest, but he refused no matter how hard they tried.

Ed couldn't rest. He was so tired, but he couldn't rest – not as long Al didn't wake up. He wanted to be at his side when he finally wakes up. He _had_ to be there.

Edward stepped closer to his brother's bed. "Hey, Al" he said and tried to grin, but he only managed a weak smile. The only thing Al could answer was a hoarse "Uuh" before tears started flooding his eyes.

"Brother…" he croaked, his voice failing on him. Edward sat down on his chair again; he was too tired to stand.

"Brother..." Al tried again and wiped his tears, which was useless. Short after, his eyes were filled with tears again.

"Brother…you look terrible." Al sobbed.

Edward snorted. He wanted to laugh, actually. "Is it that bad, that you have to cry over it?" Al giggled, but it sounded more like some tear-filled moaning. Edward joined Al's moaning with his snorting. They were really beat-up.

"Oh, Brother" Al finally said, "I'm crying. I'm really crying." He touched his head with his hand and cried even more. "Say, that I'm not dreaming" He noisily sniffled.

"You couldn't dream as an armor, Al." Ed's voice broke at the end of the sentence. "Are you crying, Ed?" Al asked. He could only see a blurred image of Ed. He felt how his brother's face fell down on his mattress.

"Nonsense" he growled into the sheets. "I'm not a crybaby like you, Al." Alphonse couldn't help but laugh.

Then both fell silent. The only thing repeatedly breaking the silence was Al's sobbing. He was lying in his bed, smiling while his tears wouldn't stop.

"Ed?" Al asked after a while. He had calmed down a bit in the meantime. However, no one answered. Edward was fast asleep. Al closed his eyes, tired from crying. Then he smiled. He couldn't remember how sleeping felt like. He was excited. Would he dream?

Before he could even think about it, he fell asleep – for the first time after so many years.

* * *

**(*) If you didn't get it: Al is blinking. He couldn't do that as an armor, so he was confused.**

**And if you're wondering why Ed still is missing his limbs... I'm cruel. I can't think of FMA without the _Fullmetal _Alchemist xD  
**

**Hope you liked it. I would be happy if you review.  
**


End file.
